Dreams
by Lady Aphrael
Summary: Artemis Entreri has been having interesting dreams lately
1. The Dream

Dreams  
  
By Lady Aphrael  
  
Guess whose story got deleted? Apparently some Imbecile thought it was 'g'  
and reported me. What. A. Fool. I hope they burn in hell, or something along those lines. It's truly sad that my story was taken off so quickly,  
and after only one complaint. I said it was slash, if you don't like,  
don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did Artemis and Drizzt would be more  
then Rivals.  
  
Artemis Entreri was a simple man. Well, as simple as a professional assassin could be. He enjoyed simple things, like watching the sunset, eating his favorite foods and killing, of course. He also enjoyed sleeping; sleep was a brief respite from the chaotic, stressful world Entreri was forced to endure during waking hours. At least it had been. Lately his sleep had been anything but restful; for the past several weeks Artemis' sleep had been filled with dreams. Not that he hadn't dreamed before, he had, but not like this. These dreams were strange, disturbing, even frightening, although he was loath to admit it.  
  
The dreams were all relatively the same: Artemis was alone in a dark place, a long hall maybe. He felt at peace, happy... when out of the darkness came a pair of glowing, violet orbs. At first they didn't seem like eyes but then realization would hit him; it was Drizzt, his unwilling rival.  
  
Then would come rage; that bloody elf followed him everywhere! It never occurred to Entreri that he might be the one doing the following. The darkness would shift then and he could see Drizzt. The elf was always smiling at him, glowing eyes filled with warmth and happiness. What did the fool have to be happy about? This was Entreri's dream; he should be dying a slow and painful death, not smiling.  
  
At first the dream had ended there, with Drizzt standing and smiling. But lately it had continued: Drizzt would stride towards him across an impossibly long distance, Blackness swirling around him like cloak, to stand in front of Artemis. His first instinct was to go for his weapons, to cut this evil elf down, but he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Then he would attempt to scream curses at his most hated foe, but his mouth too did not work, nothing did, he couldn't even blink to shut the obnoxious drow out.  
  
And then the elf would be inches from him, still smiling that deceptive smile. By then Artemis would be panicking. Would the elf kill him? What could he do? Nothing, he could do nothing. Drizzt, however, had no such difficulties. Now came the strangest most disturbing part of the dream: As Artemis stood, frozen and angry, Drizzt lifted his slender ebony hands to the assassins face. Slowly he would slide them through Entreri's hair before wrapping his arms around Entreri's neck. By now Entreri was more confused then angry. What was the crazy drow doing? Hugging him? Of course not, more likely he was preparing to drive a dagger through Artemis' spine. Unfortunately for poor, confused Artemis Entreri, Drizzt was indeed hugging him. And the elf didn't stop there; after a moment of simple embrace, Drizzt pulled back slightly and while staring eerily into Artemis' eyes, kissed him full on the mouth. It was never a quick kiss either; it was long and slow and deep. With Drizzt sliding his tongue into Entreri's mouth and nipping playfully at the assassins lower lip. And then, after what seemed an eternity, Drizzt would pull away. To his profound horror Artemis always felt a terrible burning loss when Drizzt's lips left his. And as the slender elf walked away into the darkness, he felt as if everything beautiful and right in the world was walking away with him. And maybe it was.  
  
And there the dream ended. It never went any further. Sometimes Artemis wondered if wanted it to continue, what would the elf do next? Would he explain himself? Justify his actions? Artemis doubted it; the elf never seemed to need justification. He, Artemis Entreri was always the one at fault; he was the evil one, the one obsessed. But he wasn't obsessed, he told himself. He simply wanted to prove he was the better of the two. The thought that maybe, maybe, his feelings for Drizzt ran deeper never crossed Entreri's mind.  
  
Each and every night the dream came to him. And Each and every time he cursed the drow for haunting him so, for making him feel such things. Until, finally, he decided the only conceivable course of action was to hunt the drow down - again - and demand an explanation. Two weeks after the first dream, Artemis Entreri set out to put an end to the loathsome dreams once and for all, on a quest to rescue his sanity. Would he find it? It was doubtful, there wasn't much left to find.  
  
End  
  
I would really love to hear what you think. I'm not really were this came from...it just happened. I hope I didn't kill any ones brain cells. 


	2. The Chase

Dreams two  
By Lessa  
  
A/n actually having reviews encouraged me to continue. Hopefully I won't  
let you down to much, you might notice my...uh...tone changed a bit. It's really hard for me to write and be er...serious...so this ones a little less  
so. I don't have a beta so I apologize before hand for any spelling/grammatical mistakes. It would be nice if you could point out any  
really big ones to me. Thanks for reading, enjoy.  
By the way...this is slashier than the last chapter by far.   
  
He'd found the elf, finally. It had taken all of two months to track the elusive drow down, not surprising considering all the moving around Drizzt did. First it had been Silverymoon. He'd missed his rival by less then a day there. Then it was Luskan. He'd actually been in the city at the same time Drizzt was, but he didn't know that until it was to late. The drow's seemingly aimless wanderings had led him to Mirabar next, what business the elf had there Artemis would never know as he never actually managed to get inside before Drizzt left. He had then followed the elf to Mithril Hall. He had actually seen the cursed drow go in, and if he hadn't taken the time to relieve himself that morning he would have gotten him, but when nature calls the wise answer...He'd then had to loiter around outside the dwarven stronghold until Drizzt decided to leave. By the second week he was seriously considering hanging himself from shear frustration. Fortunately it didn't come to that, though several unfortunate tundra yetis did feel his wrath, as did a large number of small animals.  
  
When Drizzt finally meandered out, pack slung over his shoulder, Guenhwyvar bounding along at his side, Artemis was ready to bludgeon him to death with the rabbit he caught for his supper. It hadn't helped that as he traveled the dream had traveled with him. The drow's expression was sickeningly familiar to the agitated human. It was the same one he wore while molesting Artemis in his dreams. So running with his cat and groping defenseless assassins made the elf happy, did it? Artemis vented his frustration on a near by tree as he waited for Drizzt to get a good lead on him before he took up his trail, he didn't want the cat to smell him and alert her obnoxious master.  
  
Of course the second Drizzt sent Guenhwyvar back to her Astral home Artemis was on the move. He stalked his pray with a skill to mach that of the cats. Drizzt never saw him coming.  
  
The weary assassin, as he had forgone sleep for the past day and half to catch up with the Drizzt, who he swore was cheating somehow, decided to make his move at sunset. As he saw it, if Drizzt suspected he was being followed he would expect an attack at sunrise, when he would be most vulnerable. A night attack would throw him off...hopefully... not that Entreri intended to attack Drizzt, at least not yet. He wanted – needed – answers first.  
  
By now they were somewhere in the wilderness between Mithril Hall and the Sword Coast. Where in the nine hells was the drow going? He wondered, resentfully. He was grateful to the rough terrain, though, as it gave him ample hiding places from which to surprise the drow. He hid, quite cleverly, in his opinion, upon an outcropping over looking Drizzt's campsite and waited for nightfall. Being a professional assassin and used to this sort of thing, Artemis had taken every precaution to ensure Drizzt didn't have any inkling of his presence. Even so he doubted he could sneak up on the drow in his sleep, he was Drizzt Do'Urden after all.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Drizzt finally finished poking at his fire and went to sleep. Of course, Artemis then had to wait another eternity to confirm the drow was truly, truly asleep. Then, at an hour past midnight, Artemis Entreri decided he had waited long enough, it was time to move.  
  
As he crept down the side of the rock formation his mind seethed with all the questions he wanted to ask the drow. So absorbed was he in thought that he almost missed a handhold and tumbled to the ground. Fortunately instinct saved him and he made the rest of the climb without difficulty.  
  
When he reached the ground Drizzt still seemed to be fast asleep and oblivious to Entreri's presence. Never one to take chances Artemis drew his weapons and stepped carefully to his rival's side. To his utter amazement no hand shot out to grab him and no snarling cat leapt from the bushes. Drizzt must be getting soft; it was the only logical explanation. Now Entreri was at a loss, he had expected Drizzt to attack him. What should he do now? He was spared the agony of decision when Drizzt rolled over unexpectedly, knocking him off his feet.  
  
As Entreri fell he flung his weapons aside, afraid of impaling himself or the drow. He landed in an ungainly sprawl on top of Drizzt; the elf reacted immediately, trying to shove Entreri off him. He would have succeeded, to, but Artemis already had his arms locked securely around the struggling drow in a parody of dream Drizzt's embrace. The blanket was pushed aside in their battle for dominance and Artemis' black eyes found Drizzt's lavender ones. The Drow stopped his futile writhing then, and stared at Entreri in amazement.  
  
"Artemis?" the drow asked incredulously.  
  
Artemis Entreri didn't stop to ponder Drizzt's calling him by his first name; he launched right into his rant instead. "Yes you vile creature, Artemis. Don't act for a minute like you don't know why I'm here. Take this bloody curse of me NOW!" His voice got noticeably louder as he went on. "I've spent the last three months suffering your tortures every night, and I want an explanation!"  
  
Drizzt looked at him as if he were completely and totally mad. "What in the nine screaming hells are you talking about?"  
  
Artemis' eye seemed to have developed a permanent twitch. How dare the elf lie so? "I'm talking about my dreams you've been invading, fool elf"  
  
Drizzt gazed up at him, violet eyes filled with innocents. "I really have no idea what you're going on about, assassin." At least he'd dropped the first name thing.  
  
"LIAR!" Artemis shrieked, and began to throttle the defenseless elf. Or not. Before he had even gotten a good grip on the slender elven neck, a knee connected with his groin. Needless to say Artemis quickly left off throttling, even great assassins have their limits. As Artemis rolled away he took Drizzt's blanket with him, and, after clutching himself in agony for a few moments he turned back to Drizzt. "I should kill you for that." He stated.  
  
He could have sworn Drizzt almost stuck his tongue out at him, but before Drizzt completed the action he was distracted by the drow's state of dress, or lack there of. It seemed that under his blanket, Drizzt was completely without cloths...even under garments. To his utter horror Artemis found himself staring, and unable to stop. His eyes happily wandered the lithe elven form until, with a grunt of anger, or disgust, Drizzt snatched his blanket back.  
  
"Pervert." The elf muttered, wrapping himself securely in the blanket.  
  
"What...Why...?" Artemis stuttered intelligently.  
  
"I took a bath." The elf stated. "And I didn't feel the need to redress."  
  
"What if you'd been attacked?" Artemis asked, archly. Drizzt just glared at him. It had seemed like a perfectly logical question to Entreri, the elf was just being unreasonable.  
  
Drizzt sighed, "Why don't you explain this whole 'dream invading' thing before your raging hormones get the better of you?" Drizzt asked, eyeing Artemis with a look of distain.  
  
The proud assassin managed not to blush, but he did make sure to sit in such a way that Drizzt wouldn't be able to see his over responsive groin with out actively trying. He decided that it would do no harm to describe his dream to the lying drow, as he already knew, obviously. He omitted no detail about the dream itself but failed to mention the sense of loss he felt when Drizzt left. Drizzt's expressive eyes went wide as he described the kiss, and he fidgeted nervously on the cold ground, looking any where but at Artemis.  
  
"Now tell me why you have been sending me these dreams, drow. Is it some plan to drive me mad, or are they part of your sick twisted fantasies that you have decided to force onto me?" Now that his story was finished, Artemis wanted answers. Drizzt was truly blushing now, as much as a dark elf can blush, that is. "Tell me, elf." Artemis demanded.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Artemis, I've been having dreams to. That's why I was moving around so much. I was trying to find an answer to them, to." The elf continued to fidget; it was starting to get on Entreri's nerves.  
  
"What kind of dreams, elf?"  
  
"They're a lot like yours." He began. "I'm in a dark, warm place when I see you. Like you, I couldn't move at all..." The elf trailed off, but Artemis wasn't going to let him stop there.  
  
"Continue." He growled.  
  
"Well...you kiss me...like in your dream, but you don't stop at kissing..." He trailed off again, and this time Artemis didn't bother speaking, he poked Drizzt with a stick instead. The bashful elf squeaked and continued. "After you kiss me for a minute the scenery changes and we're...somewhere else..." Another poke from Artemis got him going again. "Fine, we're in a bedroom, and we have sex, happy?" Drizzt said very fast, glaring at Artemis with a mixture of annoyance and apprehension. "I think I have more of a right to be angry then you. At least I didn't rape you."  
  
"I bet you liked it." Entreri said, smirking. And the elf had called him a pervert...  
  
"I never said that!" Drizzt huffed indignantly.  
  
"Your body says other wise." The assassin said, looking pointedly at Drizzt's blanket covered crotch. The elf blushed furiously, no small feat, as he was already about as red as any black skinned creature can be.  
  
"So what if I did?" He demanded. Artemis eyed his companion with amazement -Was he pouting? He was! - Entreri crowed mentally.  
  
"That would mean it wasn't rape, fool." Drizzt just glared at him. Artemis grinned, a wonderful idea had just occurred to him. If Drizzt wanted it, and he wanted it, what was to stop them from...doing it? In the aftermath of this mind blowing possibility yet another truth struck Artemis: He was totally obsessed with Drizzt Do'Urden, maybe even in love, dare he think it. It would explain a lot. He'd never been quite content believing that the only reason he'd chased Drizzt from one side of the continent to the other was pride or revenge. He honestly couldn't say that being the best had driven him so; it just wasn't...like him, to do something so wasteful and arrogant.  
  
So he was in love...with a dark elf...a male dark elf. Entreri had had boys before; it wasn't really a big thing in a city like Calimport. But it was Drizzt, not some harem boy, he was attracted to, and that made all difference. Maybe he thought, maybe it wasn't really love, just sexual tension. He hadn't had any, he almost laughed aloud at his terminology, in a long time, even for him. Maybe if he got it out of his system, this infatuation would pass and he could part from Drizzt forever...  
  
Now all he had to do was suggest it to Drizzt, make sure he was willing – he was not big on rape, no matter what the general public said, – shag the pretty elf senseless, and be on his way, never to obsess over him again...  
  
END!  
  
Maybe forever 'cause I don't know if I'm up to a sex seen. Plus I'd have to change the rating and everything...or I could just forgo sex and sort of...skim it like other authors do...then you could all imagine it in your wonderfully pervy, slash infested brains. Of course, you might not want me to continue because that was so pathetic...what do you people suggest I do? Do you want to write the sex for me? Or are you picking up your rotten tomatoes to hurl at me in protest? 


	3. The Catch

The Catch  
By Lady Aphrael  
  
Well now, isn't this a surprise. I actually finished a story! Yay for me!  
I will warn you again: I'm writing this without a beta, at three in the morning (don't ask why) so spelling and/or word usage errors may abound.  
Please don't hold them against me. I'm doing my best, really. Oh, and  
please excuse my corny opening line, I just couldn't help myself.   
  
To shag or not to shag, that was the question. Well, part of the question at least.  
  
Exactly how do you go about asking someone to let you shag them? Artemis had never really had to ask before. That's what harem girls - or boys - were there for, so they didn't require asking. Bloody elf complicated every thing! The only way, Artemis decided, was to come right out and say it. So, grabbing Drizzt, who was still blushing and staring into the fire, by the shoulders, he asked what was possibly the most important question he would ever ask: "You wanna have sex?" Entreri winced, he hadn't meant for it to come out like that! He sounded so...childish...Ah, well, He thought, what's done is done.  
  
Drizzt's lavender eyes had gone impossibly wide as he stared in shock at his Dream haunting, obviously mad rival. "Do I want to what?"  
  
Entreri grinned, sliding closer to Drizzt, "I asked if you wanted to have sex, you know, shag, get it on, fuck...the list goes on and on." He slid his arm around Drizzt's waist and started tugging the elf into his lap.  
  
Drizzt, however, caught on and began scrambling to escape the horny assassins grip. "Let go of me, pervert!" He shrieked girlishly. He sprang (gracefully, of course) to his feet, loosing his blanket in the process, and began to make his escape.  
  
Artemis had other plans. As Drizzt stumbled past the fire Entreri tackled him, flattening him to the ground. "Gotcha." He said, gloatingly.  
  
"Guen..." Drizzt's cry for help was silenced quickly by Artemis' mouth. The stronger human rolled them both back on to Drizzt's make shift bed with ease. As he rolled he pulled Drizzt's arms up over his head, and, when they finished their role, Artemis had come to rest on top of his squirming rival.  
  
Drizzt opened his mouth to call for Guenhwyvar once again, but Artemis was far, far too quick for him. "I don't think so." He hissed, crushing Drizzt's mouth to his in a rather brutal kiss. It was about then he remembered his no rape policy. Fortunately for both his raging hormones and his peace of mind, he noticed Drizzt's obvious arousal pressing against his thigh. Artemis detached himself from Drizzt's mouth long enough to get some air and to purr, "You're enjoying this." In to his rivals' ear, which he promptly bit.  
  
"You're hurting my wrists..." Drizzt said, with a distinct whininess in his voice.  
  
Entreri laughed, "If I let go will you lie still?"  
  
Drizzt pondered the question for a moment before pouting and giving Artemis the answer he had been hoping to hear. "Yes..." Did Artemis detect a note of eagerness in Drizzt's voice? Yes, he decided, yes he most certainly did.  
  
Releasing the elf's wrists Entreri slid back to sit between Drizzt's thighs, grinning down at him. "Was that a yes to 'want to have sex' as well?" He asked, already knowing the answer he was so good.  
  
Drizzt looked away from him, blushing yet again, and nodded.  
  
"Wonderful!" Artemis said, mind racing. He would bet...well, anything, that Drizzt had never done this before with a man, possibly not even with a girl. It probably went against his morals or something. He'd just have to go slowly then, and use plenty of lube. Speaking of lube, did he have any? Of course, he remembered, he always kept some in an inside pocket of his coat for just such an emergency.  
  
"Lets get started, then" He purred, leaning down to kiss his elf again.  
  
One incredibly hot, sweaty and - noisy – hour later Entreri lay beside his exhausted lover, sated and relaxed. It had been the best bloody shag the assassin had ever had, boy or girl. Inexperienced though he most certainly was, Drizzt had proved to be an incredible, if noisy, lover. Artemis didn't usually like his lovers loud, but Drizzt was an exception. The noises the little elf made were almost as good as the sex it's self. He didn't think one fuck was going to be enough. In fact he doubted any partner would be ever match his elf. There was only one option, in Entreri's mind.  
  
"Up for another round, drow?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply, and slid back on top of the weary elf, lifting his slender legs back over his shoulders.  
  
But Drizzt had other ideas. "Yamette! Oshiri ga itai!" He wailed as Artemis picked up is Forever Full ( vile of lube.  
  
Artemis stopped, a confused expression crossing his face. "Huh? Stop your what hurts?"  
  
"My ass, you fool, my ass hurts! As you probably guessed, Mr. Observant, I've never done that before, and it's going to take a lot more than five minutes for me to be 'up for another round' as you so charmingly put it." As Drizzt made his little speech he pushed Artemis' off him and lay back down in his decidedly rumpled - and damp - bed, pulling the reluctant assassin with him.  
  
"When then?" Artemis asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to stick around much longer as it was, and now Drizzt was denying him sex? He was truly an evil elf.  
  
"Tomorrow." Drizzt stated.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Entreri shouted, mortified. If he stayed until tomorrow he might decide he actually liked the drow! But what other options did he have? If he left now he would always wonder what would have happened if he stayed or he might even die from, well...alright, he wouldn't die but he would be very uncomfortable. "Fine, but I expect you to be ready and willing as soon as the sun's up."  
  
Drizzt smiled at him, and, flipping his soft white hair out of his face, leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Artemis' lips. "Of course, but only if you're nice." He said, with a less than manly giggle. Sex must do weird things to elves, Artemis decided.  
  
At least, Artemis thought, the drow had enjoyed it. He didn't know what he would have done if Drizzt hadn't. He probably would have lost all faith in his ability as a lover. Even so he was feeling a little put out about the whole affair. He had truly expected to shag and run. Ah, well. At least he'd get some more hot, Drizzt lovin in the morning! He snickered. He'd just have another go in the morning and be off. Of course, he might have to find another dark elf to mess around with, though; nothing else would ever feel the same.  
  
One week later he was still thinking the same thing: I'll leave in the morning, right after I give him a goodbye shag.  
  
But, when his time with Drizzt reached a month, he realized he was lying to himself. Most people would have gotten this by now, but Artemis Entreri was a stubborn man, and he had truly convinced himself it was just sex. He started to have his doubts the first time he caught himself calling the drow 'love' and his suspicion was confirmed when he realized he'd been thinking of Drizzt as his for some time.  
  
He was in love with Drizzt Do'Urden. There was no way around it.  
  
What was worse, he realized he had been for a long time, possibly ever sinse he'd started following the drow around for 'revenge'. Had it ever really been about revenge? Or even to prove his superiority? He doubted it. He wondered if anyone else (besides Drizzt, of course) had noticed. He also wondered what in the nine hells he was going to do now.  
  
Luckily for the indecisive assassin, Drizzt decided for him: During the after glow of a particularly intense shag, Drizzt rolled himself on to his lover chest and looked down at him, blinking owlishly. "You're staying with me, you know." He said, completely out of the blue.  
  
"I'm what?" Artemis asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"You're going to stay with me." He pushed a damp lock of hair out of the assassin's eyes, and nibbled his ear before continuing. "I can tell you've been worrying about it. And don't you dare ask me how I know, I just do." He smiled at Artemis, and nuzzled his cheek.  
  
Artemis grinned, pressing his face into the drow's soft hair. For once he didn't mind having the decision taken out of his hands....  
  
And they lived happily ever after! Even though Wulfgar tried to decapitate Artemis for 'stealing his bloody elf' and Regis went into hiding indefinitely. To every ones surprise Catti-brie seemed quite happy for the couple, but she did threaten to never speak to either of them again unless they gave her a show, as she put it.  
  
END! For real this time.  
  
That means 'stop! My ass hurts!' if you didn't know. Yes, It is Japanese...but I have no idea how to say it in drow so...bah! 


End file.
